Ulitania Jonar
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Annette O'Toole | image2 = | caption2 = }} Ulitania Jonar was a joined Trill, fourth host of the Jonar symbiont, and a Starfleet officer. :Her name is pronounced "you-lee-TAH-nee-ah JOH-nahr". Her unjoined name was pronounced "you-lee-TAH-nee-ah OW-jahn". History Joining with the Jonar symbiont Ulitania Aujan was joined to the Jonar symbiont in 2353 after the untimely death of Salin Jonar. She had to contact Noah Wrightson and inform him of Salin's death: one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do. In 2372, Ulitania admitted she felt she was always on the back foot when it came to giving motivational speeches; Salin had been very good at it. |Catalyst, Part One|TCE episode}} Starfleet Academy Ulitania Aujan attended Starfleet Academy from 2348 until her graduation in 2352. Aboard the USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) 2369 When Captain Noah Wrightson took command of the in 2369, he requested Ulitania Jonar as his security chief. The request was granted. In the same year, Jonar and Wrightson were captured by the Zmakians but escaped. The Zmakians thought twice about trying to re-apprehend the duo when they faced the Cantabrian and the threat of her firepower. 2372 When the Cantabrian was relaunched in 2372, Jonar held the same position. During the Myhr'an crisis, she brought calmness and stability to the crew. She participated in several away team missions. Both Jonar and Yh'ahni combed through teraquads of information regarding the possibility of survivors from Starbase Expanse 3, Starbase Expanse 4 and other attacked colonies and starships. Their investigation came to the same conclusion; survivors did exist. Jonar stayed aboard the Cantabrian while Yh'ahni went undercover. She died in 2372, helping defend Canaileus Prime against a Myhr'an ground assault. The Jonar symbiont was transferred to Tawana Killan upon her death. Personal relationships Friendships Noah Wrightson Despite being younger than Wrightson, Ulitania Jonar, a recent Starfleet Academy graduate, continued Salin Jonar's role as Wrightson's mentor, evolving into a trusted friend and adviser when Jonar came aboard the Cantabrian as security chief. She was the one to inform him of Salin's death. He found his friendship with her closer and deeper as the two dealt with one another on a day-to-day basis. :There is a 16-year period where Ulitania Jonar and Noah Wrightson were not aboard the ''Cantabrian together but we assume she worked with him aboard the Christchurch sometime during those 16 years, explaining why he chose her to join his crew once he was given command of the Cantabrian. Tawana Killan When transferred aboard the ''Cantabrian in difficult circumstances, Tawana Killan was befriended by Ulitania Jonar. It was during this time that Ulitania started to teach Tawana how to accept the many facets of herself as strengths that could work together, not weaknesses that could threaten to tear her apart. This unintentionally helped Tawana prepare for the huge responsibility of carrying the Jonar symbiont on Ulitania's death. Memorable quotes :"Good people, bad people... we all die. We don't have a choice. But we can make sure their deaths, if tragic, aren't in vain, aren't repeated. And that's why you have to be strong, lead, and push your crew and those on this ship to find the truth." :--Ulitania Jonar to Noah Wrightson in "Catalyst, Part One" Hosts of Jonar Ulitania Jonar Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill